The invention relates to a ball circulation unit for a linear ball guide, which may be moved along a guiding shaft with a circular cross-section at least partially embracing it. The unit has several continuous rows of balls which are distributed across the cross-section and are guided in a cage, comprising a carrying portion in which the balls, from the cage, project radially inwardly while resting on the guiding rail, a returning portion, and deflecting portions connecting the two other portions at their ends. The carrying portion and returning portion each extend parallel to the longitudinal axis and the cage is fixed in the circumferential direction and axially in the basic member.
With such ball circulation units it is known for the balls contained in the carrying rows to be supported on ball races provided in the sleeve. The individual carrying portions are evenly distributed around the cross-section of the guiding rail, and the cage is designed in one piece (see DE-OS 12 62 691). The production of such a cage is expensive.